In recent years, memories referred to as ReRAMs (Resistive RAMS) have been proposed in which memory cells include a non-ohmic element typified by a diode and a resistance change material. The memory cells in the ReRAM do not use MOSFETs. Therefore, the ReRAM is expected to enable integration that is more advanced than conventional, mainstream integration.